Antics of Vyse and Aika as Kids
by Sensational Sista
Summary: Ever wonder what Vyse and Aika were like as kids.......?
1. Office Mishap

Summary: Ever wonder what Vyse and Aika were like as kids.......?

**Antics of Vyse and Aika **

**As Kids**

_By Sensational Sista_

.......Office Mishap.............

It was early in the morning on Pirate Isle. A small red-head was sitting outside the Dyne house waiting for her friend. The door opened and a boy the age of eight stepped out. He saw his friend and greeted her.

"Hi there, Aika!" he said very friendly. He soon got a reply from his play-mate.

"Vyse, what should we do today? We took care of all of our chores yesterday and there are no ships sailing today," Aika said. She stood up and put her fingers over her chin, trying to look like she was thinking.

"I know what we should do!" Vyse yelled, seeing that Aika was getting no where by thinking, "TAG!"

"You're it!" Aika called as she tapped Vyse's shoulder and ran off.

Soon the two were tagging each other back and forth. Aika then tagged Vyse and got a good lead thanks to a loose rock he stepped on. He staggered only about two seconds but that was enough for Aika to get ahead. She ran down into the underground docking area. By then, Vyse was catching up. She quickly burst into Captain Dyne's empty meeting-room. Vyse was so close to her now that he reached his hand out to tag her. But at the last moment, Aika turned to the left at the end of the table corner, making Vyse's hand slip into a small tube and having it fall to the floor. Gun powder flowed on to the tidy floor, going everywhere. At that time, Captain Dyne walked in to witness the crime in action (of course his room was off limits to them).Vyse tried to stop but slid on the powder and hit into the cabinet of maps spilling them on top of himself. Aika had looked back, while running, to see what happened to Vyse and didn't see the bit of gun powder in front of her. She slipped and fell to the floor, landing hard on her back. A cloud of powder went everywhere! Gun powder had spread everywhere by then. Vyse tried to pull himself up by holding the table, but the shaky old thing just wobbled even more than usual. Captain Dyne had run into the room and had just helped Aika to her feet. He then quickly ran over to Vyse.

The table had a lit candle on it and when the table jolted, so did the candle. The candle rolled off the table and was caught at the last minute by Captain Dyne (who had to dive for it. Poor guy). If it had hit the gun powder.... Well let's just say it would have been quite an inferno!

An hour later, Captain Dyne started his lecture on Fire Safety and a bit of scolding.

"'_Vyse! I told you and Aika not to play tag in my office! You could have ignited it once you spilt the gun powder! And another thing...'"_

Aika got out early and met up with Vyse after.

"Well at least we are only grounded for 3 days," She said trying to add some humor to the situation.

"You mean _you _have 3 days. _I_ have a week!" Vyse yelled.

**A.N: The next Chapters are just mini made-up stories within themselves like this. If you enjoy cute humors read the next chapters. **

**Note: I do not own the characters of Skie of Arcadia nor will I ever. These stories are just from my imagination on what I think they would have done.**


	2. The Roof

............The Roof.............

"Vyyyseeeiii!" complained Aika, "We will be in SO much trouble if someone finds out about this! We are not allowed on the roof! What if someone finds out we-"Vyse put his hand over her mouth.

"I swear, No one will know, but if you keep yapping, then they will!" Vyse said kind of annoyed. His flying ship toy got stuck on Aika's roof and Vyse wanted to be the macho hero and get it down himself (well, with Aika's help).

The two had pulled a ladder up behind the house and climbed up. They were about twenty-five feet above the ground. Aika had grabbed onto Vyse's sleeve for balance.

"Aika! Could you please let go of my shirt! It's really bothering me!" Vyse called.

"No way!" Aika screamed, "If I let go, I'll lose my balance and fall. You had to be the one who dragged me up here, didn't you? You know I am

afraid of heights!"

Vyse was really pissed off by then, "If you want to be an Air Pirate, you'll have to get over that fear! There is no better way then to go on a roof. And another thing..."

"Hey the toy!" Aika called.

"Alright, let go of me so I can get it!" Vyse commanded, "Here, you can sit so you won't fall."

Aika didn't let go of the sleeve. Vyse looked down to see her sitting. But she wouldn't let go of the sleeve.

"Aika!"

"Vyse, if I let you go, you could fall off the roof!" Aika squealed.

"I swear I'll be fine! When have I ever broken a promise?" He looked at Aika and then to the ship toy. Aika knew she was beaten by that, and she solemnly let go of the sleeve.

Vyse just grinned at his friend and then slid himself down to the edge where his toy lay, stuck in the gutter. He reached out for it, trying not to come to close to the edge. The ship was still out of his reach and he stretched his arm for the extra inch. He got it! By then, Vyse was nearly off the edge, but he could care less. He got his toy back and did it himself. Vyse stood up and turned around to find Aika starring at him from behind, only an inch away.

"Vyse! You got it bac-"Aika was cut off.

"AHHHH!!" was all that came from Vyse.

He took a step back from surprise, just to find the roof's end. Vyse slowly fell backwards and toppled off the roof. He closed his eyes.

Vyse blinked his eyes open to the words, "Vyse are you alright?" He looked up to see that he was stuck on a hook that came out from the gutter. Vyse then saw Aika's red-head looking down at him from the roof.

"I am just great down here Aika! I always love hanging around on hooks!" Vyse yelled sarcastically.

Aika frowned and called back, "At least _I_ bothered to care!" She stood up and got ready to walk back to the ladder.

"Wha... What?! Where are you going?" Vyse screamed, "Aika come back! I need your help!"

Alas, Aika did not come back to the roofs edge. Vyse began to worry about getting in trouble. Even though he got in trouble more times than he can remember, it doesn't mean that he _liked_ it. He closed his eyes, picturing his mother's angry and worried face when she would see him. Then Vyse heard a whistle. He blinked his eyes open to see Aika standing beneath him.

"Why are you down there?!" Vyse shrieked. Then he saw some people rushing over to him. They all had obviously seen him hanging there. As the crowd thickened, Vyse could feel his face getting hotter and hotter.

Vyse then felt a 'clunk' under his feet and saw the ladder.

"Ok, Vyse! I'll hold the ladder steady and you climb down it, ok?" Aika said as she held onto the ladder.

Vyse had his feet on the very top of the ladder and was able to push himself out of the rusty hook's grip. His toy ship was firmly in his hand.

He climbed down just to be bombarded by the group of onlookers. All that could be heard were things like, 'Is he ok?' 'How did this happen?' 'Oh man, he's going to be in so much trouble!' and 'Thank goodness Aika had a ladder!'.

Vyse's dad of course heard about the stunt and quickly found them.

"I can't believe you two!" Dyne started. Vyse interrupted him though.

"Dad, it's all my fault. It's not Aika's. It was my toy ship that got stuck there and I dragged Aika up there. I am really sorry!"

When Aika heard that she thought, _I can't believe that Vyse is really taking all the blame. I hafta help him out, too!_

Captain Dyne just looked harder at Vyse with an even more stern face.

Vyse wasn't even looking up at him but he could feel the hard stare.

Captain Dyne was just about to continue with the lecture when Aika stepped in front of Vyse and said, "Please don't be to mad at Vysei...." She ended with just that and the fable 'Aika Puppy-Dog Eyes'.

Dyne's face softened so much that he had to look away. "Ok," he said, "Just don't let me catch you two doing that again." And with that, he walked off.

Aika smiled, and Vyse gave her a big hug that said: Thanks So Much!

**A.N: hope you're enjoying these mini stories so far!**


	3. Our First Time With Weapons

......... Our First time with Weapons......

"I got my first sword! I got my first sword....." Vyse called joyfully as he paraded around.

Today was the first time he and Aika got to use their own weapons. He was given his father's old cutlass and Aika was given a brand new boomerang.

Vyse didn't care that his sword was old. All he cared about was going off to find something to use as target practice.

Aika came over to him and spoke.

"Vyse? Can you shut up about that now?" she was annoyed how he wouldn't be quiet. After all, she got a new weapon, too!

"Okay...... Hey! Let's go set up some cans on a fence and take some practice in," Vyse was still excited. "I really wish they were bad guys though! I want to kick some bad-guy-butt when we're older!"

Aika laughed. Then she said sarcastically, "Yeah! You will be a great swordsmen and defeat the strongest person in Arcadia!"

She started cracking up. Vyse started to pout.

"For all you know, I could save the world!" He sounded confident but Aika laughed even more.

"Sure! You'll probably be known as 'Vyse the Silly Pirate Who Depends On His Best-Friend To Bail Him Out' or something like that!"

"Oh, whatever!" He said, "Does target practice ring a bell? I want to practice with my cool sword!" Aika nodded for him to go and set up some cans. She then left to get her boomerang.

(later in the afternoon)

"I have taken down those cans with ease!" Vyse congratulated himself, even though he had cut his hand a few times with the blade. "How are you fairing with that boomerang?"

Aika was trying to aim the boomerang at a small rock. She wound up and threw the colorful piece of wood. The only thing that went wrong was that she held on to it for a split second too long.

It flew off aim and headed for Vyse.

"Vyse lookout!" Cried Aika. But it was too late. Sure, Vyse tried to dodge it, but he wasn't fast enough.

He fell back onto the ground unconscious. Aika scrambled over to him.

"Oh Great Moons!" she yelled. Aika started to cry.

She got up and ran to Vyse's house shouting "Mrs. Dyne! Mrs. Dyne!"

Mrs. and Captain Dyne stepped outside hearing Aika. She ran up to them. Her eyes were full of tears.

"What's the matter dear?" Vyse's mom asked concerned.

"I killed Vyse!" Aika cried out. She started sobbing even more.

Captain Dyne already went out to find Vyse. When he saw him, he rushed to his side. Vyse moaned and sat up.

"My head..." He groaned. Near his forehead, there was a huge welt.

Captain Dyne smiled at the thought of Aika thinking she had killed him. He helped his son up and brought him back to the house.

"I don't think you two should use weapons for a while. We'll try again when you turn ten," He said while Aika was going through her list of apologies.

**A.N: Two more mini stories after this! Enjoy!**


	4. The Sailors' Word

...... The Sailor Words...... 

"What does that mean?" Vyse asked his dad.

"Oh, it's nothing." Captain Dyne quickly said. He didn't want Vyse to learn some of the words that he knew.

"Oh, ok!" Cheered the little 6 year old. He then walked out side.

'_What to do today?'_ He pondered. He let a small sigh escape his mouth as the wind rustled his hair.

He glanced around. Normally, Aika was around, causing a racquet. It was very quiet and still, though.

"Okay.... I think I am getting a little freaked out, now...." He said while walking through the tiny village.

"Vyse! Vyse!" came the loud, oh-to familiar voice of his best-friend.

'_At least something is back to normal.' _He mused.

"Yes?" He asked his friend.

"Luke just taught me a new word!"

"Huh?"

"He said only _real _sailors can say these words, so that means we can!"

"Umm.... Sure, I guess," said Vyse, "What's the word?"

"It's _BLEEP._ He said it has a strong meaning, whatever that means."

"Cool!" exclaimed Vyse.

The rest of the day went on normal, with Aika and Vyse's discovery of the new word. They would casually say it without anyone hearing it. That was until dinner....

"Vyse?" Came Mrs. Dyne's voice, "Could you carry out these dishes for me and set the table?"

"Sure," was his reply.

Aika was telling the Captain about what she would do if she got into a ship-battle.

"I'm sure you'd kick their a... err... butts!" He told her. She smiled triumphantly.

_CRASH_

"Awww, _BLEEP_!" yelled Vyse. He had dropped the fine dishes.

"Oh My Moons!!" called his mother.

"Sorry mommy. I should have been more careful..." Vyse said starring at his feet.

"Why, yes you should have been..... especially with your mouth!" Vyse starred up at his mom.

"Why? Did I say anything wrong?"

Dyne sighed and told them what _BLEEP _means.

"OHHHHHHHH!" said Aika and Vyse together. Then they started laughing for no reason what-so-ever.

**A.N: Yeah, not one of the better chapters. But thanks to all who have put up with reading all the chappies so far!**


	5. Picture Day

......... Picture day.......

On Pirate Isle, there was a yearly ritual done at the island's school. It was a horror of unspeakable horror...... Well, at least for two kids......

Yes. It was the fable and dreaded 'Picture Day'. All children from ages 6 to 12 had to get a picture taken. Although all the kids hated this so much, two stood out from the crowd. They were the most determined to NOT dress up.

It was at the Dyne household. A small boy was running away from his father.

"Get back here, Vyse!" called Captain Dyne. "It's just a tie, a button down shirt and dress shoes!"

"NO WAY!" yelled the frantic 11 year old.

In the living room of the house, Mrs. Dyne was having the same amount of luck.

"Aika? Please come out now," She called. No response.

"Aika! Come out now!" She tried again. That time, she heard a small noise. Mrs. Dyne turned to the couch.

'_Ah HAH!'_

She slowly walked over to the end of the couch. She peered behind it and called out....

"I found you-"She started, "What the....?"

Pow jumped out and licked her face. Then Mrs. Dyne heard footsteps behind her and giggling. She turned to see Aika, half-way across the room.

Then she sped off.

"Great!" Complained Vyse's mom.

Back to the other two, Captain Dyne was becoming desperate.

'_Maybe blackmail can work...'_ He thought evilly.

Vyse had run to his room and locked himself in his closet. Captain Dyne thought about what he could use..... then he saw it. It was Vyse's new cutlass that took him 5 months allowance to buy.

"Perfect," He said.

"Hey Vyse?" He said. "You know your new sword?"

He heard a bit of motion in the closet.

"Well, do you think a sword like that can fly over the edge of the island?"

More motion could be heard in the closet.

Then the Captain said, "Let's just go see...." He was interrupted by Vyse coming out of the closet.

"Please Dad! Don't!" He literally cried.

"Okay!" His dad said. "Now get changed." He ordered and stepped out of the room.

'_Does he really think I am going to get changed? HAH!'_ thought Vyse as an escape plan was forming in his head. _'Just got to climb out the window, run over to Aika's house, hide under her table and...'_

"Hey, Vyse?" came his father's voice. "Just so you know, your mom and I locked all the windows on the outside. We could tell that you two would try to slip out again."

"Dang it..." Vyse said under his breath.

Downstairs, in another part of the house, Aika had been cornered. Mrs. Dyne took her by the wrist's and tied her to a chair while applying make-up.

She let her hair down from the silly pig-tails. Mrs. Dyne then put four pink ribbons in her straight hair.

"Now I need you to go and change into this dress," Vyse's mother said.

"Noooooooooooo!" wined Aika.

"But dear, you already wear dresses so what's the problem?"

"It's PINK and FRILLY!"

"So? It's only for one day..."

"Yeah, and that's bad enough. But, it gets worse cause there's going to be a picture that proves I wore this, too!" Aika cried out.

About an hour later, the Dyne house was finally quiet. The house door opened. Everyone, who was out at that time, looked to see what the two mini rouges had to wear that year.

Vyse and Aika stepped out with crimson red faces. Luke the Raider was in the back of the crowd laughing his head off.

Though it seemed like forever, finally, it was their turn for the picture.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bet you can't catch me!!" Called Vyse to a mud covered Aika.

"Oh, yeah?" She yelled while running after him.

Two tired adults stood watching them.

"All that work for one picture?" sighed Vyse's mother.

"Don't worry," said a very worn out Captain. "Just one more year of these pictures...."

**A.N: I live on reviews! Please tell me what you thought. I really had fun thinking these stories up and I hope you liked reading them.**


End file.
